


You Can Rest Here

by diet_affection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Brushing, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Massage, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/diet_affection
Summary: Keith has a headache. Lance helps him out.





	You Can Rest Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another dose of fluff for your daily needs. It’s sweet and soft and all things good (hopefully).  
> Next fic up will be nsfw and a bit longer, so heads up for that! Hope you enjoy :))

 

Lance was lounging in the TV-room, his legs resting on the armrest of the sofa, as he flipped through strange alien channels without interest. There had been a lot of free time lately, and he was bored. Pidge had chased him away from the hangar where she was working with Hunk on an upgrade on the lions, after he had spent one too many hours leaning over her shoulder and asking how every single thing worked. Even Hunk had politely told him to maybe go do something else, followed by an apologetic smile. Lance sighed and begun tapping his fingers against his leg. _Just enjoy your free time, idiot._ Who knew when they’d be getting a week off again?

The door opened and Lance sat upright with a grin already beginning to form. Had Hunk and Pidge finally finished?

His grin faltered.

It was Keith. He looked – well, bad. His eyes seemed even darker than usual, rimmed with dark circles and halfway hidden beneath squinting eyelids. He had a hand pressed against his temple, and his hair fell dark and messy around it.

“Have you seen my jacket?”, he said in a tight voice, eyes scanning the room quickly. Lance tilted his head, studying him. _That’s right, the jacket._ The lack of his signature red jacket was adding to his look of fatigue – not that he wore it constantly; he often wore just a black shirt – but Lance could never remember seeing him before in this loose, washed out t-shirt. It made him look small, in a way. Lance was overwhelmed with the desire to hug him tightly, wrap him in a blanket and have him fall asleep in his arms. Warmth flooded his face at the stray thought, and he cleared his throat.

“Nope. The castle too cold for you?”, he said smoothly.

“Fuck off, Lance,” Keith snapped at him. Lance felt his eyes go wide. He hadn’t even been sarcastic. Something was wrong.

“Whoa. What’s up? That was a little harsh, even for you.”

Keith blinked at him. Then some of the anger seeped out, and he hunched his shoulders in defeat.

“I – shit. You’re right, I’m sorry. I just –“

He hesitated, clearly considering whether there was any point in confiding in Lance, or if he should just leave the room and go back to his brooding. Lance stayed quiet. Finally, Keith’s stature broke, and he mumbled, “I have this horrible headache that won’t go away.”

“Have you tried –“

“I’ve tried everything!”, he said loudly. After closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, he spoke again, in a calmer voice. “I’m hydrated and well rested. I’ve taken medicine – or the closest thing we have, anyway. I’ve done some light exercise and taken a hot shower, I’ve even tried to take a _nap_ – “ He inhaled shakily. “It’s not working.”

Without really thinking, Lance arched an eyebrow and said, “There’s one thing you haven’t tried.”

“What?”

“Lance therapy.”

With an annoyed growl, Keith turned to leave.

“I’m not in the mood for joking.”

“It’s no joke. How dare you! Lance therapy is a very real thing I always used to do for my siblings and cousins whenever they had headaches, or stomachaches, or just weren’t feeling well. It always works. “

“Really.”

He was looking back over his shoulder, disbelief plain on his face. But he wasn’t moving away.

“Yeah, really! Don’t believe me? Try it for yourself.”

“Well, what is it then?”

Suddenly, Lance felt flustered as he realized what he had suggested. Well, he had to go through with it now. Willing his blush away, he patted the sofa beside him.

 “Umm, well, you have to come here.”

Keith eyed the sofa skeptically.

 “And put your head here.”

He patted his thighs.

Keith stared at him for a while, unblinking.

_This was a bad idea._

_Of course,_ Keith would never willingly get close to him. _Of course,_ he would never put himself in such an embarrassing, affectionate, _intimate_ situation. Lance was deciding between getting offended or play it off as a joke, when Keith suddenly nodded awkwardly and approached him.

“Okay, I guess.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. Keith was beside him, pulling off his shoes and swinging his legs up, and then his head landed on Lance with a small sigh.

 _Shit._ He really hadn’t thought this through, had he?

His heart was fluttering nervously, even though this was something he had done thousands of times before. But this was different. This wasn’t his eleven-year-old giggling cousin, this was _Keith_ ; strong, hotheaded, beautiful Keith who was currently lying with his head in his lap, now staring expectantly up at him –

“You gonna do something, or…?”

“Y-yeah! Of course!”, he squeaked. With some hesitation, he lifted his hand and placed it, very, _very_ lightly on Keith’s forehead, whose eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Lance let his hand relax, his fingers smoothing out. The skin was burning beneath his palm, and now that he thought of it, Keith’s face _did_ seem a little flushed.

“You’re so hot”, he mumbled.

Keith’s eyes flew open.

“What?”, he squawked. He was definitely blushing now. Lance realized what he had just said, and felt a matching heat crawl up his neck and face.

“I – I, I think you have a fever!”

“… _Oh_. You’re probably right.”

He closed his eyes again. This time it seemed more like he was squeezing them shut out of embarrassment, instead of relaxing. Lance cursed himself for messing up such a tender moment. With a deep breath, he forced himself to focus and begun lightly massaging Keith’s forehead. He thought he heard a content sigh slip from Keith’s lips for a second, but the room was quiet again before he could be sure. He was moving his fingers in simple circles; a thumb on one temple and his index and middle finger on the other, with just the right amount of pressure. He had been told he was quite good at massages, after years of practice on his family members. And going by Keith’s approving expression, it hadn’t just been empty words of praise.

When Keith seemed comfortable enough, Lance let his fingers slip into his dark, messy locks of hair. He wasn’t imagining it this time – Keith’s breath definitely hitched before relaxing into a long, shaky sigh.

_Shit._

This was way too intimate, and Keith was way too cute.

As he relaxed further, his mask seemed to slip, and reactions would flutter across his face at Lance’s different touches. When he wove his fingers though the longest hair, Keith’s lips would curl up a tiny bit. When he let his fingertips graze the scalp in long, slow movements, he would inhale sharply and then hum contently. When he applied pressure at each side of his head, using both hands to massage him, his entire body relaxed so suddenly it was like he fucking _melted_ into a puddle in his lap.

Lance found himself wondering if Keith had ever been touched like this before. _Probably not._ He swore to himself to offer massages after especially tiring missions in the future, if only to see Keith relax like this more often. It was quite a change, the way his face seemed so open and content, so trusting. It was a look that really suited him.

He was letting his emotions flood past the walls he had built, but for now he didn’t care. He was swelling with fondness for this boy. His face was surely filled with a stupidly soft smile. But there was no one there to see, so did it matter? This was nice.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before he messed up.

He had been so deep into thoughts of how nice Keith’s features were without his scowl, that his concentration slipped up. He was trying to weave fingers though locks of hair while also massaging backwards from his forehead, when his grip was a little too tight, and he ended up giving the hair a solid tug.

Keith’s lips parted in a low _gasp._

A very sensual gasp.

Oh, _fuck._ This was beginning to go very, very badly.

Lance was about to panic and do something stupid – like push Keith to the floor and run, or even more stupidly; tug harder to see if he could coax a moan out of him – when Keith mumbled.

“Just… continue. Please.”

Lance swallowed with difficulty. The weight, and warmth, against his thighs suddenly felt so intense. Even the smell of the other boy’s shampoo seemed heavy in the air. 

Keith’s eyes were still closed, his eyebrows tense and his ears bright red, his lips now pressed together in a hard line. He looked embarrassed and a bit unsure, but he hadn’t made a move to leave. And he had asked him, nicely even, to continue.

So continue he did.

After a few minutes, the strange tension slowly melted away, into something even more relaxed than before. Keith wasn’t holding back his hums and sighs anymore, and quite often he was leaning into Lance’s touch and arching his neck to give better access.

A while later, his hands slowed down. He was simply stroking his hand over Keith’s hair, in even, unhurried movements. Again and again. He felt like never stopping.

Lance heard himself humming a soft tune, and upon seeing Keith’s lips curl into a smile, he began singing softly. It was a simple Cuban lullaby, one he had grown up with himself. He always felt sleepy hearing it, sleepy and safe and _home._ And in some strange way, he did feel like he was home right then.

 

\-----------

 

An hour later the doors opened, and behind them was a very tired, oil-smudged pair of paladins. Upon seeing the two boys sleeping heavily on the sofa, one curled up in the lap of the other, still with a hand resting on his hair, Pidge almost shrieked with shocked joy while Hunk clasped a hand over her mouth while grinning like an idiot.

“Fucking finally,” Pidge shouted, muffled behind Hunk’s hand. “It was about time something happened,” Hunk agreed. Ripping the hand from her mouth, Pidge whispered, “Video. Now!” Hunk giggled at the thought, but shook his head.

“Come on, let’s leave them alone. They look so happy.”

Pidge pouted, but it melted into a goofy smile when she glanced over at the sleeping bundle of boys again.

“Yeah. They really do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> //Edit: I made a tumblr, called [keith-in-shibari](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/)  
> I’ll be posting about updates and stuff there, as well as my nsfw art and klance art in general. Check it out if you’re interested!


End file.
